


After The Deed

by textrili



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textrili/pseuds/textrili
Summary: The Commander wants to sleep. Caithe has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Guild Wars 2 alot. (read at least 6 hours a day). And this horrible trashy thought came to mind. This is set after "A Shadow's Deed" and before "Confessor's Stronghold" in Living Story 3 and flies into AU territory.

Just a few hours of sleep. That's all he asked. He didn't ask for much. Well, not on the grand scale the Pact and other organizations has asked of him. He was just one Charr...who has done battle with two Elder Dragons, one being an undead mess and the other...being a plant undead mess, seriously what else would you classify the Mordrem other than "undead plants". He grunted in annoyance, hefting off his armor and placing them on a pile. He was glad that was all over, but that also left Jormag, who was still causing problems up north, Primordus, Kralkatorrik, and whatever the hell the deep sea dragon was called. He didn't want to think about it.

He was away from all of that madness in his quarters given to him by the Pact in Lions Arch. Getting back to Bloodstone Fen was just a Waypoint Warp away. For now, while the pact was doing research on whether Caudecus had a hand in what was going on in Bloodstone Fen or not, he was going to get a few hours rest.

"Damn human beds...I don't think I'll ever get use to them." the Commander grumbled. "Always too small."

"I didn't think the vaunted Commander could complain about something so petty." An amused voice said catching his attention.

"Caithe." the charr rumbled annoyed. "I thought you were off in the shadows doing your own thing."

"I am, though I thought I'd take the advice you gave me a few hours ago. I would have sought out Zojja but she's still out of commission, Rox is still with Braham and I'm terribly afraid to approach him due to what happen with...Eir...." There was a brief moment of remembrance before she continued. "I can't find Majory anywhere and Taimi is too young for what I need help with."

The Commander looked nervous as the Sylvari took a seat on the bed, what little room it gave. "You came all the way to Lion's Arch to talk girl talk with me?" He asked rather nervously and shocked.

"Well...I suppose I did. You did say I should rely on my friends, especially you." She said with a light smirk on her face.

"Well I suppose I shot myself in the foot with that one..." he grumbled getting up and sitting next to her, affording her some more room.

Caithe looked at the Commander. She had never seen the Commander without his armor. She knew he had dark fur, almost jet black but you could see the blue tint to it. The Commander was a large Charr too, larger than Rytlock, which made sense, the Commander was a warrior and usually lugged around a huge hammer as well as twin axes. He had a rather fluffy mane that reminded her of an animal...a moment of realization later made her laugh a little confusing the Commander.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you without your Armor on, Commander. I had no ideal you looked like a lion underneath all that heavy metal. It suits you...you're so courageous, and willing to go the extra mile for those you care about." She said calming down.

A light blush graced his muzzle, not that she could see underneath his fur. "Thanks...I guess..." He shook his head. "Now what is it you want to talk about?"

The mirth she once had now turned into shyness, something he had never seen in Caithe before. It was cute in a way. "Well...as you know, Faolin and I were...a thing...a long time ago." He nodded, remembered both saying as much from his interactions with them both. "The Faolin that I loved died a long time ago and when that thing wearing her face died when we dared to face against Mordremoth, I suppose my love for her truly died then and there."

"Go on." He urged.

"I spent the next year helping the Pale Tree and thinking upon myself. I came to realize while my feelings for Faolin were fading, feelings for another grew." The Commander could feel that she was being vague but allowed her to continue. "That other...was different. They weren't afraid to face the world no matter what was thrown at them. People sung tales of their heroics across the land. It didn't matter what they were: Charr, Norn, Sylvari, Human, Asuran...even the smaller races knew of this person's valor. But they didn't know that person like I did. They saw the hardened veteran who stood up for those in need, but they did not know of their compassion, their charm, their wit. They saw a blade against evil. I saw the person wielding said blade."

The Commander looked confused. "So you started to fall for this person after admiring them for a long time. Why not tell them? It isn't like you to hesitate on gut feelings Caithe."

"The matters of the heart is different, Commander. Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Uhh me? No. Never had time for love or relationships. The last four years of my life have been fighting dragons in one way or another. And before that, I was just a solider in the Blood Legion." He muttered. "I've been sort of... living the dream, you know? My father died a hero and I've sort of taken up his mantel just like I wanted to as a cub."

"I see...so there's no misses back home?"

"Not that I know of? Why do yo-" The Commander was cut off by Caithe pushing him back onto the bed, and kissing him right on his muzzle. The kiss didn't last long as she broke it rather quickly. "...Oh."

"Yes "oh". I'm surprised you didn't realize I was talking about you Commander." She teased, laying on top of him."

"To be fair, you could have been talking about anyone. I'm not that special.." He pointed out still kind of shocked.

"I beg to differ. You're very special, that's why I decided to claim you as my own. Why I even asked some of the Charr women in the pact how to seduce a male charr."

"...what?"

"Yes, they were quite thorough with their suggestions." She continued like she didn't hear him.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this..." The Commander muttered. "Well if you're going to "claim" me, at least call me by my name and not "Commander"."

"You can always call him Poobah." Said another voice. Caithe froze.

"Oh...I almost forgot Taimi bugged my back piece." The Commander muttered.

"Why did she bug your back piece?"

"So I can keep in contact with him." Taimi replied over the radio. "And I'm right here, you know. Not...physically there, but you know what I mean. Rytlock is here as well!"

"Come on Taimi, let the two love birds alone." came Rytlock's deep voice chuckling as he spoke. "I'll talk with you later Caithe...Poobah..." And then there was silence.

"...I feel as if the mood is ruined..." The Commander said plainly.

"...I feel the same way..."

There was silence between the two.

"...we could still-"

"-and Taimi could have left her radio on. I'm not taking that chance and risk the wrath of Zojja."

"Fair enough..."

"I will however lie in this small human bed with you and hopefully get some rest before I'm called out again. I think it might be better with you laying with me."

"Why Co-er...Dark, was that your first attempt at flirting?" Caithe teased also calling him by his name.

Dark Falcleave grumbled, glad she was laying on his chest and unable to see his blushing muzzle. He could fight elder dragons but he was totally unequipped to deal with women. Especially Sylvari women.


End file.
